


Just an Hour

by Kialish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camper David, Counselor Max, Davey - Freeform, Heavy Petting, I mean minors cant consent so, M/M, Max is an apathetic asshole, Mildly Dubious Consent, Taking advantage of situations he shouldnt oops, csa mention, grooming mention, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: Max just wantsonehour of alone time, but even that seems to be asking too much when Davey hounds him for being negligent in his counselor duties.





	Just an Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheriffBuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffBuddy/gifts).



> An art-for-fic trade with one glorious SheriffBudd <3 I honestly had a lot of fun writing this dynamic I may revisit it >_>

“Just give me, like, one hour.” Max insisted to his co-counselor Nikki. The green haired girl pursed her lips in contemplation, hands on her hips. Exhausted eyes bore into her own and she gave a sigh.

“Fine. One hour. I can’t handle them all on my own for longer than that!” She said as Max raised his fists in triumph. 

“I just need a break, Nikk,” Max assured, crooked grin on his face. He began to retreat back towards the counselor’s cabin. “Oh, and keep a close eye on Davey. He won’t leave me the fuck alone since he found out I hid the knitting camp supplies last week.”

“I am only one person, Max!” 

“Thank you!”

With a bit more kick in his step than normal, Max finally got into the sanctuary that was the Counselor Cabin. Finally, a fucking break from the brats of he had to take care of. This was definitely going to be his last year. He might even cave and move back in with his shit ass parents if he couldn’t get a job once camp was done. But he sure as **hell** wasn’t coming back here.

The kids were a goddamn nuisance, the few single moms that **did** dump their kids here for the summer were total cunts half the time. Not even worth the effort of trying to get into the Quartermaster's Store for a quick fuck. It left him frustrated on his best days, and depraved on his worst. At this point, he really didn’t care. He stayed and tried to hold out for Nikki, but honestly if Cam Campbell cared enough to fire him, he’d be fucking out of here.

Right now he was frustrated, and in more ways than ‘these children won’t fucking stop breathing’. He seriously just needed some alone time with a dirty mag to rub one out before he could handle the screams again. Nikki didn’t know that’s what he used his alone time for, but she didn’t need to know. All she needed to know was he was going to knock skulls if he didn’t let off steam somehow and get some alone time.

Tossing himself unceremoniously into his mattress, Max took a moment to just spread his arms out and exhale. Then he reached under his mattress and pulled out a porn mag. Sweet, sweet alone time.

The girls in these things were fairly attractive, chest bared and spread out in awkward and exposing angles to entice its male audience, but man he would’ve killed for an internet connection… He flipped through the pages with a disinterested gaze. These bimbos would be so much better animated.

Sighing, he flipped to the centerfold and smirked. Yeah, she’d do just fine. Redhead with massive tits, laying on her side to accentuate the curve of her wide hips. A blue bikini around her waist left little to the imagination. He could already imagine her ruby red lips wrapped around his cock.

Laying the magazine on his chest, Max undid his jeans and slid them down his hips. Laying his head back he thumbed the head of his erection, slathering his precum down his length. He was already so fucking ready, it was sad. He wanted to take it slow, savor his alone time and milk it for what it was worth.

He tried to think of the redheaded bombshell, sucking him off. Taking her time and lapping at his dick like a hungry dog. He bit his lower lip, bucking into his hand. God, he’d make her choke on it, shove it down her throat. He was panting now, face flushed with red as he daydreamed about the babe he’d never fuck.

That was when the door slammed open. Max tensed up and slowly raised his head, stopping mid stroke. God. _Fucking_. Dammit.

“David, what the shit?!” Max barked at the diminutive 10 year old that was standing in front of the door with hands on his hips. “God, I asked Nikk for **one** thing!”

“Get out of bed, Max!” Davey said, cheeks and chest puffed up. “I **know** you’re just trying to skip out on activities!”

“Davey- No- Argh!” 

Max pulled himself up to a seated position, cock still hanging out and miraculously unnoticed by the kid.

“I’m a little **busy** here, kid, if you haven’t noticed?!” Max growled. “God, I ask for **one** fucking hour…”

“You had an hour yesterday!” Davey replied, coming closer. “You just don’t wanna come and- Oh.”

There. He noticed now! Max glared at him. He didn’t fucking care if the kid saw his dick. Wasn’t like he didn’t see his own when he was naked, right?

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Max mocked derisively. “You want to fucking leave and let me finish, brat?”

Davey was staring at his cock, little face flushing red. Max sighed, rubbing his face.

“Shoo. Go on. Get out. Leave!”

“U-uhm…”

“You want to take a fucking picture, Davey?! Jesus christ, it’s a penis. You got one too! Haven’t you seen one before?” God, he just wanted to jack off in peace.

“W-well. Just Mister Campbell’s…” Davey admitting, bright green eyes finally tearing away. Max deadpanned then groaned. Fuck, of course the fucked up old man fucking diddled the kid, and didn’t even take care enough to make sure he didn’t blab… As if he needed another reason to leave this fucking camp…

“Awesome… Fine, you wanna closer look or something?” Max asked with a sigh. Davey’s eyes locked with his. He took a few steps closer, eyes filled with genuine curiosity. Max should’ve probably resumed shooing him off. “Is it that fucking fascinating?”

“Stop saying so many dang bad words!” Davey chided. Max barked a single laugh. God, **that’s** what was bothering the kid right now. He climbed on the bed, Max crossing his arms and trying to not feel under Daveys scrutiny. Then he motioned closer.

“Hey hey hey, If you touch it, you gotta finish what I started.” Max warned. A determined pout set on Davey’s face and he grabbed Max’s dick with more force that needed. “Oof- okay, okay, loosen up, Christ.”

Max watched with morbid curiosity as Davey stroked him. He had to admit, it felt kinda… good? His hands were so small but whatever Campbell did to him, he knew what he was doing with them. Davey’s face was twisted up in concentration, tongue peeking out between his lips. This was probably fucked up but, God, it felt nice to get a little TLC. 

Davey’s face was still flushed, gaze softening as he used both hands to stroke Max’s twitching cock. His lips parted as he panted, leaning forward and licking the head of Max’s erection. Oh yeah, that sent shivers down his spine.

“Fuck, kid, you don’t have to do that.” Max said, despite the creeping heat on his cheeks. “I’m not Campbell, you can still fucking skedaddle on outta here and let me finish on my own.”

“I-I want to!” Davey replied adamantly. He looked away shyly. “I. Uhm. Didn’t mean to interrupt you and-and you said-”

“I was fucking around. You don’t have to do shit.”

“I want to.”

Max looked down at Davey, his eyes standing out against the flush of his cheeks. Fucking cute. When he wasn’t bugging the shit out of Max, at least.

“Fine.” Max would probably regret this later. Probably.

Davey leaned back in, licking up Max’s shaft. Fuck, it felt nice to have someone's mouth on his dick again. Just pretend it was a hot chick, and not a kid. He took in Max’s head, sucking and swirling his tongue just right - _fuuuuck_ \- hands working up and down the rest of his cock. Max dug his hands in the bed sheets, exhaling in sharp pants.

Davey dipped down, trying to take more of his cock in his mouth. Max felt the graze of some teeth, but the kid was quick to try and correct himself- Fuck, had Cameron been getting this kid to deep throat him? He could only imagine the package on the old creep… Unable to keep twisting the sheets, he ran a hand through Davey’s hair.

“Fuck, kid.” Max hissed, feeling the heat pool between his legs.

Max closed his eyes and rolled his head back. He tried to pretend it was the magazine chick so he’d feel a little better about the fact a kid was giving him a blow job. It wasn’t easy though; Davey wasn’t trained and careful lips. Davey was sloppy but determined, drool dribbling down his chin with his brows slightly narrowed. Davey was a small mouth to fuck, and god, it was almost better than the fictitious babe. He stopped trying to imagine her, peeking down at the kid between his legs.

He started thrusting in tandem with Davey’s sucking, trying to be careful. Every now and then, Davey had to pull back and take a breath. It was annoying, but if it kept him from being found with a dead kid who literally choked on his dick to death, then fine.

Max was getting a little more aggressive on his thrusts, feeling so tantalizingly close. Davey glanced up at him with shining eyes, cheeks flushed and drool around his mouth. Fuck why was that look a turn on? He tugged at Daveys hair and gave a harder thrust, the kid making a noise of panic and discomfort. Max gave an ecstatic groan as he spilled his load into Daveys mouth.

He held him there for a moment, then dropped his hand. Davey pulled off, sputtering and coughing as dribbles of spit and cum dripped off his lips.

“Golly…” David breathed, a note of agitation in his voice.

“Sorry, Davey. Got, ah, overzealous.” Max apologized between pants. Davey coughed again, wiping the saliva from his lips. Max noticed he swallowed, brow ticked up curiously. “You should probably go back with the others though. I mean, I’m pretty sure I don’t need to tell you not to tell anyone about this…”

He tucked away his flaccid dick, zipping up his pants and shoving the magazine back under his pillow. Then, he noticed Davey was still sitting between his legs, knees splayed out and looking red faced and nervous.

“What?”

Davey squirmed, seeming to fight for words. Max’s eyes roamed south, noting the small bulge in the campers shorts. Ah, that made sense. 

“Alright, alright. No explanation needed.” Max pulled himself up to his knees, towering over the red faced kid. “Campbell ever take care of you?”

Max pushed Davey down till he was lying beneath the counsellor. He shook his head in response to the question.

“N-not always… Sometimes though!”

Max made a face and rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t think so. Probably used you and dumped you, like he does eeeveryone else.” 

Davey didn’t respond, but the blush on his face grew deeper as he looked up so innocently at the counselor hovering over him. Fucking cute….

Max pressed a palm between Davey’s legs, the boy letting out a squeak that melted into a moan. He was already shoving his hips up against Max’s hand, desperate for contact. It was almost pitiful, the way his face twisted up in fucking need, the way he grabbed at the sheets as if they alone held him to this plane of existence. With just a bit of heavy petting. He was only a kid after all… The counsellor slid his hand down Davey’s pants, gently touching his tiny cock. God, so fucking small…

“A-aaah… M-m-max….” Davey whined, panting breathily at the skin contact. In between shuddering breaths, he made small squeaks and moans. Max hated it. Only because he was actually enjoying the stupid noises the stupid kid was making.

“Christ, Davey, could you be any louder?” Max hissed. No one _should_ be poking around the counselors cabin, but Davey had barged in without a second thought so who else might try? This was hardly a camp sanctioned activity…

The kids response was to moan louder, bucking into his hands harder.

“Shut **up** , David!”

Max focused on getting the kid off faster primarily so he’d shut up and reduce the risk of either of them getting caught. He wasn’t exactly used to getting off a kid, but alternating between fondling his balls and cock seemed to do more than enough. It didn’t take another minute before Davey gasped and pushed his hips into Max’s hand and went tense. Max waited for a sticky mess, but it didn’t come. Right, he wasn’t really developed down there for that, was he. God, this was so fucked up. Yet, a part of him didn’t feel all that regretful.

As he pulled his hand out of Davey’s pants, the kid lay still, staring at the ceiling and breathing heavily. Coming down from the high. Max pressed his back to the headboard of the bed, eyes darting at the window briefly just in case. But no one was there. He exhaled and turned his attention back to Davey.

“You alive, kid?” Max asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Max?”

“Yeah?”

Davey pulled himself to a seated position, hair messed up and cheeks still tinged with pink.

“I think I love you.”

Max deadpanned.

“No, you do not. You’re just lucky I felt like being nice.” Max replied. “Get whatever fucking idea you have out of your head. And hurry up and get back to the other campers!”

“... Only if you come, too!” Davey demanded. “Your hour is almost used up anyway…”

“You little… Fucking…. Fine. Lets fucking go.” Max growled, throwing his hands into the air. Davey won this round, and his eyes sparkled as he realized he had.

“I still love you, Max.”

“Shut the fuck up, David.”


End file.
